


little things

by bakuguro



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: the arcana secret santa 2k18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 01:43:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17152943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakuguro/pseuds/bakuguro
Summary: my secret santa gift for celestial063 on tumblr!just muriel thinking about how much he loves you





	little things

You think he doesn’t notice, but he does.

He notices everything. All of the small details that one would miss if they weren’t staring at you constantly like he is. (Though he tries to deny it.)

He sees your smile, sees how perfect your teeth are and how your tongue sticks out a little when you smile and those two sharp teeth that you think no one will ever notice, but he does.

He always notices how your tongue sticks out when you laugh, and sees the way your lips seem to shine when the sun lands on your smile. 

Your laugh.

He thinks the sound of your laugh is like everything good in the world, dropping down on him all at once. To him, it sounds smooth and sweet and it makes his heart warm up with a feeling that almost hurts whenever it pounds through his body. 

When he looks into your eyes and catches a glimpse of the gold that floats through them, he’s almost sure that he’s actually looking at the sun. He’s nearly blinded by how goddamn bright everything about you is, from your silky white hair and your dazzling smile and sparkling eyes. 

Maybe you are the sun, with how brightly you light up every room that you enter and how you brighten the mood of everyone you meet. 

He calls you his. Because he knows you are. He knows that all of your curves and scars and freckles and tattoos are all his. He can pet your hair whenever he wants and he can wrap his arms around you at any moment. When he thinks about it, that feeling in his chest comes back, thudding and vibrating his whole body with how much he just fucking loves you.

When you sing, he’s pretty sure the notes float through his veins, filling him up with a warmness and happiness that he hasn’t felt in so long. He hears you humming while you cut your hair, hears you play the guitar with Asra and sing while you cook dinner. And he loves it. 

You know he doesn’t like talking a lot, or really like doing anything other than taking walks and spending time with you – but yet he’s so unbelievably content to sit and listen to you speak and ramble and yell.

You put all your effort into pleasing people and making them happy, and it shows. He sees it constantly – when you’re making sure Portia’s tea is perfect, fluffing up Asra’s pillows whenever you know he’s coming home soon, or making a fuss over maybe possibly sounding rude when you speak to Julian in case he gets upset. And he doesn’t understand it. He’ll never be able to wrap his head around how you can be so lovely, so sweet, whenever you’ve been faced with so much unhappiness in life.

If there’s one thing that he notices, more than anything, it’s how much you can love. Not just him. You love everyone, so so much. You love Asra, your best friend in the whole world, and Portia, who you treat like a sister and Julian who you’re always so careful with. And you love him. You love him so much and he knows it, but will never understand why.

And all that he hopes, is that you don’t stop loving. That you don’t stop loving your friends, your family, and him. Never stop loving him. Never stop loving him and never forget how much he loves you.


End file.
